


My thoughts

by Johnlock55



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Contemplation of Suicide, Depression, Existential Crisis, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 11:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3445934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnlock55/pseuds/Johnlock55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Literally what the title says. Dan's thoughts about life, suicide and who would care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My thoughts

Dan's POV

I didn't mean for the darkness to overwhelm me. It just did. My future is a black hole and I'm trying to ignore and forget my past. I didn't mean to fall into the loop of hatred and denial. The endless loop that I'm stuck in is too much. I hate everything. Life has no meaning but I'm scared of what comes after death. Is there a light at the end of the tunnel? Is it really light? Or is it flames? I guess I wouldn't know until I died. Not that I want to try. Or do I? Life is meaningless without an end. And I just imagine the pain and agony that the people in my life would feel if I were to die. Would they care? Yes. I believe they would, at least a few of them would. He would. At least I think he would.

**Author's Note:**

> These are actually my thoughts put into word form and thrust into Fanfiction to try and make me feel better. And it worked slightly. 
> 
> Towards the end I've made it seem as though he thinks someone would care and you can make it whoever you want. 
> 
> This is showing that I truely believe and hope that someone, anyone, would care if I were to die. 
> 
> Thank you to anyone who reads this. :)


End file.
